Danny's Hidden Talent
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny is on his nightly patrol until he finds himself on stage in a Bar while trying to catch a ghost. When everyone expects him to do something on stage, he discovers a hidden talent he thought he could never do: upstage comedy. One shot!


**Another one shot, just because I want to and I've had this stuck in my head for like ever. I've always tried curtain talents that Danny's probably good at. His sister sucks at singing, which may mean that he does too, but I've been open minded about that. I decided to try this as a hidden talent that he never showed unless stage fright. You'll see here. Review please!!**

Danny was on his everyday patrol.

Ever since his secret was revealed, he's had to do twice the work he's ever done in his life. He had to protect the whole world from ghosts since there was a chance they could've tried normal portals that come in and out.

Danny had help from his friends Sam, Tucker, his parents, Jazz, and Valerie. They had his back from the past and Valerie just became a member of the team. She claimed that Danny Phantom was a good guy when she discovered Vlad's plans. That was also why she hadn't hunted Danny since saving his cousin.

Dani, on the other hand, was protecting Amity Park since her secret was still safe. She was only adopted a few weeks ago and now has her own family. Anybody, finding out her secret was gonna be tough.

Danny was chasing a ghost in New York, feeling like Spiderman or one of the X-Men. He never bothered reading those comics, but people say he was a lot like Peter Parker: Being cocky when fighting, worrying for the ones he cares about the most, his temper, being the loser in school, and taste in girls. He recently discovered that Peter and Mary Jane were best friends at a time like him and Sam.

The ghost started zooming around downtown with Danny being on his tail and a thermos in his hand.

The ghost was some sort of wolf or something. Not like Wulf, the ghost kept by Walker, he was more like a wild wolf hunting animals and so forth. Danny was surprised that some animal ghosts talked at all.

Danny finally grabbed a hold of the wolf's fur as they dropped down towards a building that was three stories high. He smelled victory towards this ghost, but he wasn't that tough to catch.

"Got cha!" Smiled Danny as he and the wolf fazed through the building.

Inside the building, which was a bar. The manager was talking on the phone and having a big complaint over the band that was supposed to perform on stage.

"What do ya mean they aren't coming!?" Shouted the Manager as you hear the caller saying gibberish, "I don't care if they're sick! I need some entertainment and it's not gonna just fall from the ceiling!"

Danny and the wolf fell from the ceiling and landed right on stage. Everyone started cheering for their ghost hero as he sucked the ghost wolf into the thermos.

"There," sighed Danny.

"I'll call ya back," told the Manager as he hung up the phone and gave the microphone to Danny, "here kid."

"What?" Surprised Danny, "what am I supposed to do?"

"Anything, get the people entertained," told the Manager, "I'll pay you."

Danny didn't care about money, otherwise he'd be asking people to pay him for his duties like the Masters Blasters did. He still hated them for trying to take his place, even though they claimed it wasn't their fault.

Danny stood there seeing everybody looking at him, waiting for him to do something. Why did he even have to end up catching the ghost here? Why not a restaurant or some random house? At least they don't make him get on stage.

He decided that he was here and it was time he did something to make the people's interest.

"Uh hi," smiled Danny with sweat pouring down his head, "um, I guess it's kinda random for a ghost to be landing on stage in a Bar. My parents don't even allow me here. Boy, hope I don't get grounded for his."

Everyone started laughing and Danny just smiled and continued.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just doing my job, minding my own business, then just land in this place. I don't even drink. Otherwise it'd be like drinking and driving. Like flying in the air and then bump into a building or something and then when the first person that finds me asks me if I'm ok, I'd be going 'yeah, I like ladybugs too'. First thing you'll ask me is, 'man, are you drunk?'" Said Danny with everyone laughing at his comedy, "I don't want that reputation. That'd be like the president committing suicide."

Everyone just kept laughing while the manager started smiling seeing more people coming through the door to watch Danny Phantom's upstage comedy. He was even selling more drinks and Shirley Temples for the younger ones or people that don't drink.

"Anyways, so you guys like me huh? A lot of people do, even before I blew out my secret. What about Danny Fenton?" Said Danny, "I know, you like him, he's Danny Phantom, but what about before you knew. Exactly, you didn't know him, he's a loser for all you know huh?" a few people chuckled at this point, "you see him down the street and the first person that knows him says 'what's up outcaster, loser, short stuff, puny. How 'bout person to throw in my locker next to my stinky socks and pull his undies to a flagpole?"

Lots of people started laughing at this point.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm gonna beat the doof outta this kid, but no, I have to 'play it safe'. I have to 'keep my identity' and most importantly, I have to 'play the good guy'. I bet you don't have to use those excuses," smiled Danny as more people started laughing, "if you had my powers, you'd be sending this kid to Mars," even more people started laughing, "and the ones who are down to earth. You'd be beating the crud outa that person. Sending him wedgies, put a nasty sock in his mouth, and then tie him up upside down with a sign on his forehead reading 'dork'. Sorry, but I'm too good for that reputation."

Everyone started laughing, then clapping as the Manager came to Danny and gave him several bucks. He smiled and walked with the Manager.

"Nice job Danny Phantom, you really got the people entertained. I never knew you could do upstage comedy," said the Manager.

"Truth be told sir, I didn't either," admitted Danny as he flew in the air, "anyway, I have to finish my patrol."

"You go do that. Come back some other time," smiled the Manager as Danny flew out of the Bar to finish his patrol.

It was only several hours before Danny was finally finished. He caught about thirty ghosts and the rest of the gang caught fifty more.

Danny was glad to be back home where he could finally relax and get some shut eye.

Jack came from the kitchen to see his tired son resting on the couch. He had the biggest smile on his face because he had fudge today or caught a ghost. Either way, he was happy about something.

He sat by Danny and asked, "so Danny, how's patrol?"

"Great," sighed Danny.

"Anything new?" Asked Jack.

"No, not much," smiled Danny, as he then showed a wink.


End file.
